This invention is related to a clockwork element, more particularly to the mechanism allowing to measure and to display the working energy stored in a watch.
The mechanical watches with manual winding comprise compulsorily of a winding system, called winder. This device manually transmits the energy to the drum turret, the energy accumulator of the watch. The winder is also used for other functions, such as setting or change of dates.
By turning the crown, the flowing pinion being engaged in the winder pinion, the crown wheel is made to rotate. The latter puts the ratchet wheel into rotation, which is fixed on the shaft of the drum turret, This is how the drum turret is charged in a traditional watch. The calculation of the number of winding/unwinding rotations is perfectly mastered.
In order to increase the autonomy of a watch, it is known to use motions with double drum turrets, as disclosed in the patent CH 610465, in particular FIG. 2. The principle of the aforementioned winding is applicable to watches of this type.
It has proved useful to indicate the autonomy of such watches, be it for simple watches or with double drum turrets. This indication is called xe2x80x9coperation levelxe2x80x9d. Such a device is described in the document EP 0 568 499. This device is complicated and needs many components and applies only to a watch with a simple drum turret.
The scope of this invention is to propose an operation level indicator device for watches with double drum turrets, both those with manual winding and those with automatic winding.
This scope is reached by an operation level device having two spring barrels, one for winding and the other for unwinding, a star wheel integral with a displaying means, characterized in that the winding spring barrel includes a winding pin actuating a winding lever that puts the star wheel in positive rotation, while the spring barrel for unwinding includes an unwinding pin actuating an unwinding lever that puts the star wheel in negative rotation, the latter being maintained in its position by a catch.
This invention applies first of all, to watches with two spring barrels. The particularity of the mechanism with double spring barrels is due to the fact that at the moment of winding, only one spring barrel is in rotation, the second remaining immobile. Inversely, during unwinding, the second spring barrel is in rotation while the first remains immobile.
The great autonomy of the system with double spring barrels makes it useful to have an operation level display available. For this purpose, the existing mechanism of the double spring barrels is used adding two levers. The adding of the operation level indicator device will affect the spring barrels as well as the display.
The winding is carried out by turning the winder crown, the flowing pinion meshing with the winder pinion. The latter meshes with the crown wheel that drives the ratchet wheel (fixed on the shaft of the unwinding spring barrel). In this way, the spring barrels are wound up and carry out their first function, namely: to store the necessary energy for the working of the watch. A winding pin has been fixed on the winding spring barrel. According to the rotation, motion of this spring barrel, said pin comes into contact with a lever whose tilting to its opposed end will actuate the star wheel on which the display is placed.
The winding is carried out by means of an oscillating mass, whose rotation is assured by motions of the arm and across a combination of ratchets and of wheels, and arms the spring. The spring barrel is so wound up and carries out its first function, namely: to store the necessary energy at the working of the watch. A winding pin has been fixed on the winding spring barrel. According to the rotation motion of this spring barrel, said pin comes into contact with a lever whose tilting, to its end opposed, actuates the star wheel on which the display is situated.
The two levers, the winding lever and the unwinding lever, are disengaged from the star wheel by pull-back springs. This allows to free the star wheel for the action of the lever which is in tilting.
A catch resting on the star wheel warrants to the latter its maintenance in position defined by the action of the levers.
Each of the levers is mounted on a rotation axis, one of the sides being positioned in face of the toothing of the star wheel, the other side being placed referring to the pin of the spring barrel.